


A Little Tied Up At The Moment

by Nuggalolisk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, stole a friend's oc for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggalolisk/pseuds/Nuggalolisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lark finds her dear Commander with his hands tied to his ladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tied Up At The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanitysrebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanitysrebellion/gifts).



Lark had entered Cullen’s office to talk to him about a few of the new recruits. But as the door swung open and she saw the dear Commander tied to his own ladder, a smirk crossed her face. She let her eyes trail up from his feet to his warm honey colored eyes. “Care to explain how this happened?” she teased. His arms were stretched above his head, wrists tied to one of the rungs. Most of his armor was already off him: he had most likely come down before he got the chance to dress. His hair was mussed, no doubt from his struggling: _I love his hair. It’s a damn pity he doesn’t leave it alone._

  
“Not particularly. Now can you please help me?” Cullen shifted his weight from his left foot to his right foot, clenching his fingers in the air above him. A faint blush dusted across his cheeks and his eyes refused to meet hers. When she took too long to come over to him Cullen cleared his throat impatiently. 

  
She shook her head, amused at his current situation, her mind swimming with ways that he could have managed to get himself into it. Her steps were sure as she walked over to him, struggling to keep a smirk off of her face. When she reached him she rose up on her tiptoes and the tips of her fingers barely brushed his wrists. “Why are you so tall? I’m not even that short. Are you wearing heeled boots? I hear they’re all the rage in Orlais.” 

  
“Lark,” Cullen groaned with exasperation. _Maker, I should have strangled her in Kirkwall._

  
Lark kissed his cheek. _I could go get help. But seeing as how he didn’t call out for it means he’s probably embarrassed. Which also means he would kill me if I brought anyone else in to see him like this_. As if a light shone down on her in a moment of epiphany, Lark got an idea. Moving a foot between his legs, she took a step up on a bottom rung. _High enough, but I’ll lose my balance if I look up to see what I’m doing. I need to be at eye-level_. With determination, she climbed up two more rungs, making Cullen’s legs spread to accommodate her feet the higher she got. 

  
Cullen sucked in a breath when her chest was shoved into his face and her raised knee pressed into his groin. He could practically feel the blush rising on his cheeks. _Maker, she’s close_. He closed his eyes and silently started saying the Chant of Light in his head. Lark’s warmth wrapped around his chest and his face: it would be easy to blame his blush on it. His feet shifted once again when her hands brushed over his wrists lightly  and his groin was rubbed against her knee. 

  
Lark thought she had imagined Cullen’s intake of breath. Or she would have, had she not felt him exhale against her chest. She hoped he didn’t feel her cold-chill when it rushed over her as his breath tickled her neck. With an unsure movement, Lark pushed her chest further into him, dragging across his face lightly. They had only been together once, weeks ago, and Cullen had barely looked at her since then. If it were not for the clenching of his hands into fists, Lark would have thought she had no effect on him at all. Tentatively, she pushed her knee into his crotch harder and drew it over him again and again with just enough pressure to make him shudder.

  
Cullen’s open mouth dragged across Lark’s breast before he stopped himself. He knew she felt that, how could she not have? An apology was about to throw its self out of his mouth. 

  
Quickly making up her mind, Lark left his wrists bound, and dropped down to the floor in front of him. She watched Cullen’s face change from humiliation to confusion when he pulled on the ties once again and found them still there. Slowly, she leaned forward pressing her lips to his throat lightly: his pulse thrummed against them like a waterfall hitting a rock. Hands found his hips, gripping them tightly as she peppered kisses up to his jaw where she gave him a stinging nip. The ladder creaked when Cullen pulled his wrists again, trying to reach her, and a hiss pushed through his lips. A cat like smile crossed her mouth and she set back to nibbling her way down his jaw to his chin. Pulling his hips tight against hers, she ground into him, reveling in his groan. She pressed her fingers into the back of his hips a little more and rolled them, pushing against the flesh.

  
“Lark,” he had meant it to come out as a growl, a warning, but instead it came out as an almost whimper. It had been weeks for him. He hadn’t had the time to even relieve himself with the way his work had been going. 

  
She smiled and cupped his face, drawing it down slightly so she could kiss him. “Trust me, Cullen.” Her hands trailed down his chest, lightly raking over his pecks as she went. “Aren’t you glad you didn’t put on your armor today?” 

She chuckled as he groaned, annoyed with her light touches. Her lips found themselves on his neck again, just below his ear. With her cheek right against his bicep she could feel his muscles work at trying to free himself. Her left hand traced long fingers over his stubbled jaw while her right worked its way down his chest. She dragged down until it found its way under his shirt and nails dragged up his abs lightly, raising shivers up and down Cullen’s body. She pulled away from the mark she was leaving on his shoulder, and dragged his shirt up over his head, letting it fall behind his neck. She kissed down the column of his throat, sucking gently on his clavicle before moving down to his sternum. Her hand moved from his left hip and dragged down to press ghost over his covered swell.

  
“Lark, untie me. I want to,” 

  
“Commander Cullen, trust your Inquisitor. I know what you want to do to me. And you’ll just have to wait.”

  
She continued to rub the heel of her hand over him through his pants, sometimes keeping it light, other times pressing hard into him. When she felt Cullen roll his hips towards her, trying to spur her on, she removed her hand and pushed his hips back again against the ladder. She struggled to keep her laugh quiet when he snarled and cursed her. When he finally stopped rolling and bucking his hips, Lark put her hand back against him. His breath was coming out in short puffs against her temple while she worried another mark into his shoulder with her sucking. 

  
Cullen tossed his head back, dislodging her mouth with a soft pop, and moaned low in his throat when she gripped him through his pants. “Stop teasing me, Lark,” his voice cracked around her name, feeling her fingers pump him softly. 

  
Lark tried desperately to ignore the throbbing in her pelvis. Her walls ached, begging her to let him take her on the desk, the floor, the wall, wherever they got first. Slowly, just to torment him, she worked at the laces on his pants. The sounds of the ladder being pulled on and Cullen’s moans of breath echoed in his office. Both of them groaned when Lark finally pushed her hand through Cullen’s opened trousers. Her thin fingers worked their way around his smalls so she could pull him out into the air. He felt thicker than she remembered, of course last time she didn’t actually get her hands on him. 

  
Delicately, enough to put him on edge, she pulled him through the opening in his pants. Softly she trailed her fingers over his length, dancing them from his base to the tip. She heard the shuddering breath he let out into the room, felt him clench his thigh muscles against her arm. She drew a finger over the tip of his cock and watched it twitch. Pulling Cullen’s head down, she kissed him deeply and gripped him in her hand. She let his tongue slide between her lips, rubbing against the roof of her mouth delicately. When she firmly dragged her hand down his length, he sighed into her mouth. She took his bottom lip between her and bit it sharply while she twisted her hand around him. 

  
His hips bucked forward when she bit him, pushing himself further into her merciless hand. Lark shifted her weight uncomfortably, trying to ease some tension between her thighs, wetness settling between them. She stroked him firm and fast, twisting a bit at his head. She pulled her lips away look into his face: jaw clenched, lips parted, breath pushing out between his teeth, his hands twisting to grip the rung they were strapped to. The smile that crossed her lips could only be described as deviance incarnate. She watched his face as she continued to stoke him, pulling up him up little by little as she went. When Cullen thrust his hips again, Lark lightened her touch. The growl he gave her went straight to the knot in her belly. 

  
“Lark, will you just,” the words died in his throat when she picked up the pace again. His stomach clenched and his arms shook with the effort of trying to break them free. “Lark,” he gasped, opening his eyes to find Lark watching him intently. “Lark, you have to stop. If you don’t stop, I’m going to,” he stuttered when her thumb caught the underside of head and pressed hard over his tip. 

  
“That is the point, Cullen.” 

  
Lark kissed him again, grabbing his hair at the back of his head. She kept her hand moving, her breath coming as quick as Cullen’s against his open mouth. He twitched heavily in her grasp, and arched his back against the ladder. His gasps and moans got higher and harder, his arms pulled on the leather binding his wrists. Lark moved her lips back down to the mark on his neck and nipped him lightly, turning her face into him. She stopped.

  
“Lark!” Cullen screamed at her. 

  
She smiled and placed little kisses across his shoulders while he struggled to come back down. “I didn’t think this would turn you on so much.” 

  
“It’s not this, it’s you. Maker’s balls, Lark, please.” Cullen dropped his head back on a rung with a thud, his gaze focusing on his ceiling. His cock twitched against the air, almost begging Lark to touch it again. His orgasm was quickly fading and he struggled to grip onto it again. “Lark, untie me so we can do this properly.” 

  
“No, shalln’t.” 

  
She dropped to her knees, her hands running over his shaking thighs. Her tongue traced over the v at his hips, nipping the hard skin as she went. Lark clenched her thighs when Cullen whimpered as her breath blew over his cock. She took him into her mouth quickly, ending his torture for the moment. His skin tasted salty and heavy on her tongue. When her teeth scrapped against him, Cullen jerked and cursed. Lark let go of him quickly and looked ashamed. “I’m sorry. I don’t really…I’m not sure I’ve ever done this. If I have, I certainly don’t remember it,” she admitted with a blush on her face. “Can I try again?” 

  
With Cullen’s nod, Lark took him carefully back into her mouth again, being mindful of her teeth. Experimentally, she sucked in her cheeks and Cullen moaned loudly, his hips shaking with the effort not to roll into her mouth. Her mouth wet and hot around him, her tongue roughly sliding over his tip, sucking sharply on him when she finished. His stomach clenched, feeling the pleasure build once more. “Lark,” he gasped out. “Lark, stop. Stop. I don’t want to...” 

  
Lark ignored him, she was fine with him cumming in her mouth: _it can’t be that bad_. She made a circle with her finger and thumb around what she couldn’t fit into her mouth while she bobbed her head, fingers following her retreating lips. She swirled her tongue around the swollen head and stroked her hand slowly. Cullen cried out sharply as he spilled into her mouth. Lark tried not to sputter indignantly at the sudden burst, and quickly swallowed the saltiness. She rose up from her haunches and kissed his lips once more.

  
When she pulled away from him, his exhale sent dust spinning around his face. “I tried to warn you,” he defended.

  
“Cullen, shut up,” Lark kissed him once again before climbing back up the ladder to untie his hands.

  
With her chest pressed into his face, Cullen mouthed a breast through her shirt. She gave a short surprised cry and dropped her hands from his freed wrists to balance herself on his shoulders. Hands gripped her hips as he stepped away from the ladder, forcing Lark’s legs to wrap around his stomach. She pulled his face up to hers as he backed her towards the edge of his desk and worried his bottom lip. 

  
“Allow me to return the favor, Lark,” Cullen murmured against her neck when she released her teeth. 

  
He sat her down on her feet and quickly started unlacing her pants, hips jerking forward with each forceful yank he gave, hands holding onto his shoulders for balance. Cullen lifted her to his chest and set her on the edge of his desk when he slid her pants and smalls down below her ass. Cullen snarled and glared up at her, working at her boots. “I hate these damned things, do you know that?” He jerked the boots off of her legs after nearly ripping the laces, and finally pulled her pants and smalls off. He hummed in approval and took Lark’s legs and hooked them over his shoulders so she fell back against the desk with a soft thud: her stomach clenching as Cullen kissed and bit at her thighs, working his way up to her folds. 

  
Lark felt his hands against the inside of her thighs, pinching the soft skin gently: she was hot under his fingers, twitching and digging her heels into his back. She gasped loudly when he pressed his tongue flat against her slit and licked her from where she met the desk to the top of her hips. He took the sensitive flesh there between his teeth and bit her gently. She twitched with every nibble and suck that he placed on his path back down to her clit. When his breath only stirred over her center, Lark gripped the edge of the desk in anticipation. Her chest heaved and she looked down to find Cullen hovering just over her clit, a smirk on his face. They watched each other for a few moments, Cullen letting his warm breaths fall over open thighs. Her head fell backwards when he finally closed his mouth over her and sucked. 

  
Her hands curled in his hair and pulled gently, releasing and gripping, dragging her nails across his scalp. Lark’s walls clenched tightly when he roughly ran his tongue over her clit and back down, before he took her back into his mouth, rolling his tongue around her. His name fell from her lips in a moan, a desperate plead to keep going. Heels dug into his upper back, drawing him in closer to her skin. Her arousal was close to painful in its sharpness, her back arched under it. She tried to keep her hips from rolling up for fear of smothering him, but he seemed to not mind, and rather encouraged it by pulling her closer to his face. She glanced down again and found him watching her face intently. 

  
When he caught her looking at him he kept his eyes locked with hers, and slid two fingers inside of her slowly. Lark tore her eyes from his, embarrassment rising on her cheeks. Cullen carefully rolled her clit between his teeth, keeping his fingers moving quickly inside of her. She groaned and whimpered, gripping the edge of the desk above her head. The pleasing ache was rolling and rising in her pelvis again, making her gasp and mewl into the office air. “Cullen, please.” 

Cullen loved watching her chest heave through her shirt, her eyes squeezed shut, and her mouth opened in soft whimpers and cries of his name. Her thighs shook around his shoulders before closing around his head gently.  
Cullen stopped and pulled away from her, but kept his fingers inside of her, lightly rubbing circles. “Should I tease you like you teased me, Lark?” 

  
“No! No, please, Cullen. C-Cullen, please,” she gasped.

  
She was clenching around his fingers while she pleaded. Her back arched in a bow shape, her hips rolling closer to him. She cried out when he put his mouth on her again, his sliding in along is fingers. Cullen looped his arm around her leg and put his thumb against her clit, rolling it sharply. Lark whimpered and bucked her hips, squirming against him until her ass was on the edge of the desk. Cullen snapped his fingers forward into her, his tongue darting out and in with them. He rubbed her clit in firm, tight circles again, listening to her cries as they fell over him. 

  
“Maker, I love being between your legs. Come for me, Lark,” Cullen pulled his mouth away from her long enough to plead with her, his voice sliding like honey in the air, his fingers and thumb still working her towards her orgasm. “Come, Lark.” 

  
She cried out when he removed his thumb and replaced it with his mouth, and twisted his fingers into her. Her hands reached down and gripped his hair tightly, trying to find something to hold onto. Her voice cracked in a cry when she finally came, her back arching u and heels dug into his shoulder blades, hips struggling to buck into Cullen’s hand pressing her down into the desk. She gasped and rolled her head while Cullen continued to ease her through her orgasm, helping her along with steady strokes of his fingers. When she finally fell back onto the desk, he pulled his fingers out of her and started licking the wetness from her delicate skin. Soft kisses and nips were placed on her thighs while he removed himself from between her legs. 

  
“Am I going to have to carry you to bed?” Cullen asked softly. He chuckled warmly at her affirming noise and scooped her up in his arms. “You weren’t lying when you said you knew your way around a staff.” 

  
Lark snorted and leaned up to kiss Cullen on the mouth once more. “I don’t frequently suck on my staff. Terribly dangerous.” 

  
Cullen hummed and tossed her over his shoulder, earning a high pitched squeal, and started climbing the ladder with one hand still on her ass. He gave her a squeeze every time he took a step. When he finally got upstairs, Lark was giggling and reaching back to bat at his hand. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed, her hair flying out and laying haphazardly on his pillow. “Maker’s breath, you are beautiful.” 

  
Lark smiled and watched him crawl his way over the top of her, his cock pressing against her belly. “Again?” 

  
“It’s you. I’m like a teenager around you. You do this to me,” Cullen rumbled low in his chest before he claimed her lips again. He painted them softly with his tongue, humming in approval when she opened her lips for him. His hand reached down, expecting to find skin, but found her shirt instead. “Oh, this will not do.” 

  
“You’re the one that forgot to take my shirt off.”

  
Cullen set to the task of unbuttoning her shirt, his eyes watching her cheeks dust with pink. Her breath came out in small wisps, sending gold dust flittering through the air. When her shirt was finally off, he placed kisses across the scared flesh of her stomach, smiling when she shuddered. He took a nipple into his mouth and slid into her again, pulling away to moan when her nails dug into his shoulder blades. He rolled into her heat, his hips pressing into the backs of her thighs, shoving them forwards. “Andraste’s tits, you feel wonderful.” 

  
Lark whined and rolled her hips up, taking his thrust with a cry. She was sensitive, each time his hips snapped into her clit she whimpered quietly. Her legs fell open and to the side of her, freeing him to go faster than he did when her legs were around his waist. She gasped loudly when Cullen took a nipple into his mouth, sucking again. She tossed her head around on the pillows and dug her fingers into his shoulders again. “Cullen,” his name was a quiet whine on her lips as she fought to keep up with his thrusts. His grunts mixing in with her soft, pleading cries. 

  
Cullen tossed his head back and rolled his hips into her. His stomach was clenching, his cock throbbing surrounded by Lark’s heat. He lowered his gaze to look over her face, watching her come undone beneath him. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth, her hands fell from his shoulders to clench into the pillow behind her, her hips bucking up to meet his. Red dusted her cheeks and sweat glistened on her body like tiny dewdrops.

  
“Cullen, Cullen, I can’t,” Lark whined out between gasps. She was sensitive and every thrust of his hips had her gasping in sharp pleasure. She could feel her orgasm building slower than the first one, twisting and knotting in her pelvis like string rolled between fingers. 

  
Cullen leaned down and kissed her lips, his tongue slipping in and rubbing along the roof of her mouth. His hand rubbed down her side, coming up over her stomach and twisting a nipple between the pads of his fingers. Her pleased moan was swallowed by his mouth. “Lark,” his gasp rushed past her ear, sending a pleased shiver down to her toes. 

  
Lark cried out when Cullen started thrusting harsher, pushing her towards her slow approaching orgasm. Her toes curled hard into her feet, her nails pulled at the sheets on his bed. When his thumb pressed against her clit, Lark screamed and grabbed at his hair. 

  
“Come on, Lark. Let go,” Cullen whispered against her parted lips, his thumb still circling lightly over her clit. 

  
It felt good, if too much at the same time. She was too full, too sensitive, too much in love. She opened her eyes to watch him. Expecting his eyes to be shut, she was almost startled to find his eyes open and observing her face. His cheeks were flushed with pink, stray strands of hair clinging to the sweat on his forehead. She moaned lowly in her throat and arched her shoulders off the bed, toes curling into the bottoms of her feet.Lark’s orgasm hit her surprisingly fast, one minute creeping up on her, the next rushing through her like lightning. She screamed his name, her hips bucking wildly against him, her body twisting in his grasp, begging and moaning in the morning air. Each of his thrusts punctuated by her cry of pleasure, his name tumbling carelessly from her lips. 

  
Cullen dropped his head to the crook of her neck, moaning loudly when he came inside her, his thumb dropping from her swollen clit to support himself. He gave a few more thrusts while he came, letting her hips roll to milk him through it. Her arms circled his shoulders, pulling him down to lay on top of her heaving chest.  He started kissing her jaw and her face lightly before settling on her lips, taking them into a slow and lazy kiss. 

  
Lark hummed sleepily when their kiss ended, her walls still twitching around him. She rolled her hips lazily and smiled when he moaned against her neck. Her hands drew on his back in soft strokes, her breaths slowing against his chest. A hand followed his spin up into his hair and twirled it around his fingers. He felt good against her, safe and protecting. 

  
“When we wake up, explain to me how you got yourself tied to your ladder,” Lark sighed into his ear. 

  
“When we wake up, I’m tying you to that ladder.”    
  



End file.
